


Built to Fall Apart (and fall back together)

by NarryEm



Series: 1989 Inspired songfics [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was clear from the beginning that the world never wanted them to work out. But all the while, everything was as exhilarating as it was anxious, treacherous, and unpredictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built to Fall Apart (and fall back together)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Out Of The Woods by Taylor Swift.
> 
>  
> 
> So I’m totally obsessed with OOTW and decided to write a drabble that goes with the lyrics so yeah. I really wish the people will stop criticising celebrities for who they date and stuff. Let them be happy with whomever they want to be happy with, for fuck's sakes. 
> 
> WARNING HET!!!

 

“Hey, look, it came out pretty good,” Harry points out, shaking up the fresh photo. Taylor looks up from Harry’s lap and grins. They’ve been lying on the couch for a while now, not doing anything in particular on their rare day off.

“You look like a baby deer,” Taylor teases, poking at the dimples of Harry’s cheeks.

“Do not. I look very manly,” Harry pouts and Taylor bursts out laughing. She takes the Polaroid and takes another picture of them. She takes several of them, actually, pulling a bunch of silly faces.

“This is nice,” Harry sighs happily, his breath tickling the top of her hair.

“What’s nice, being a pair of lazy bums?” she asks, sitting up.

Harry looks into her eyes. “Us. Just being here with you.” He leans in to press a soft kiss to her lips. It is rather nice. Everything has been hectic between album promos and whatnot, on top of that, people everywhere are bashing their relationship.

Taylor glances down at the necklace hanging from her neck. It’s Harry’s, the one that he’s known to wear every day. It meant a lot to him and it shocked Taylor when Harry first unclasped it from his neck and put it on her for her. She isn’t ignorant, she knows what some of the One Direction fans say about the nature of their relationship. So even though it’s silly, she’s happy to have a physical proof that yeah, Harry really likes her and the memories they share are genuine.

Something warm presses her on her nose and she realizes that she’s been zoning out for a few seconds. “What your got on your pretty little mind?’ Harry asks, thumb caressing her cheek.

“Nothing. Everything. Us and what people say about us.”

Harry frowns slightly. “They don’t know anything real between us and you know people just like to poke fun about any guy you’re seen with. Same with me and whatever girl I am photographed with. Plus, they think that we’re both gonna write number one hits if we break up,” he says with a laugh.

 _‘If’_ , _such an optimistic word_ , Taylor muses. It’s tough making time to see each other, much less envision a future together with Harry. That fact makes everything even more exhilarating and gives her anxiety and fear and so much more.

“Hey,” Harry brings her out of her small reverie. “Can you get off the couch?”

Taylor stands up, confused. “What for?”

“Let’s move the furniture around. I feel like dancing.”

She laughs. “Harry, we’re like the two worst dancers in the history of bad dancers.”

Harry shrugs. “Yeah, so?”

“Okie doke, then,” Taylor agrees, still laughing. They rearrange the furniture until there is enough space for them to dance around. Granted, Harry could very well trip over Taylor’s foot or even his own while they dance but the notion of it is cute.

“May I?” Harry asks, bowing and holding out a hand for Taylor.

“My pleasure.”

Harry starts the music, playing some indie records mix, and they dance to it for however long. Time slips through Taylor’s grasp and she really is grateful to just be in Harry’s arms and be certain of their relationship. To be free of the doubts and the little things that bug her and even from her own thoughts.

They’ll never be in the clear but at least what they have is real.


End file.
